


not even the angels could compare

by adverbialstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Minor Swearing, No Angst, Oops, Outer Space, Romantic Fluff, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but ye its just short n sweet fluff, except theyre just talking about space, i say fuck even though i rated this fic gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/adverbialstarlight
Summary: Lance takes Keith outside to watch a meteor shower.





	not even the angels could compare

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing a fic that's under even 1k in the year of 20biteen? yeah i didn't think it was possible either but i got inspired by [Telescope by Tim Legend and Transviolet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtMPL2PtHs4) because i love transviolet and this mini fic happened. ~~also i needed one more piece for my zine portfolio~~ anyway, enjoy!
> 
> title from Telescope by Tim Legend and Transviolet. unedited/betaed, please excuse any mistakes.

It was two in the morning and Keith’s toes were cold.

He wasn’t exactly sure  _ why  _ or  _ how _ , especially since he’d been asleep moments before, but he quickly realized it was because Lance was poking him awake right now. Their legs were still tangled together and Keith was pressed firmly into Lance’s torso and neck, but Lance was whispering.

And it wasn’t like flirty or sweet whispering, it was fucking  _ annoying  _ whispering, the absolute worst kind.

“Keith,” he mumbled into his ear. Keith pretended not to hear it. “Keith, babe,” Lance said again, louder this time. “I know you’re awake, c’mon.”

Keith tried to keep the act up, remaining still with his eyes closed but couldn’t’ help how his lips quirked into a small smile when he heard Lance huff out a sigh. When Lance started to lightly brush Keith’s hair out of his face and pressed a kiss on his nose, he pretended to ignore it. When he poked Keith’s stomach, he snorted but still refused to open his eyes. When Lance nudged his foot against Keith’s own, Keith pressed his cold toes against Lance’s calf, causing his boyfriend to squeal.

“What the hell, Keith!” Lance said incredulously. “Alright, I know for a fact that you aren’t asleep now. Why’re your toes so cold?”

Slowly, just barely, Keith cracked his eyes open and leveled Lance with a stare. Even in the dark and looking almost exasperated, Lance was absolutely beautiful. His bright eyes seemed to almost glow in the dimmed room. His slightly parted lips looked as soft as ever, begging for Keith to press his own against them. His eyebrows were arched in both distress and fondness, dark and expressive. Keith reached out and rested his left thumb and forefinger on Lance’s cheek, cupping around his ear slightly and whatever Lance wanted to say next died in his throat.

“I dunno, Keith said. “Why’re you waking me up at two in the morning? Did you need something? Whatever it is I’ll do for you in like a second, but maybe in a few hours, ‘m sill tired.”

Lance took a moment to reply, seeming to still be processing Keith’s words. “I—you just—uh—” he began to stammer out, and Keith could picture the way that his face was probably burning right now.

He liked making Lance blush like that, even when they’d already been going out for a few months now. At first, it had been Lance who made  _ Keith  _ all flustered, but it quickly became evident that not much needed to be done to reverse it.

“Take your time,” Keith said sleepily. “If you forgot what you wanted to say, I’m just gonna go back to sleep.”

“No, no,” Lance said quickly, grabbing for Keith’s wrist as his hand fell away from Lance’s face. “I just… This is kind of stupid and I know it’s, like, the middle of the night, but I heard there’s this meteor shower that might be visible from here? Like right now. And I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me. If you want to, I mean.” He said the last part in one breath, looking away from Keith as he waited for a reply.

Keith snorted but began to sit up. “You mean you forgot to ask me until like right before this thing happened?” he asked, amused. God, he was so gone for this adorable man.

“Well when you put it that way…”

“I’d love to,” Keith said, staring into the dark at their hands before squeezing them. “That would be really cool, actually.”

“Oh,” Lance squeaked, sounding actually surprised, “cool. Thank you.”

Keith let out a full laugh now, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lance’s cheek before finding his eyes. “No problem. Let’s go outside now, then,” he said. He let their hands drop and swung his legs over the bed and onto the wooden floor. “...After I get a pair of socks,” he added, jumping back and into Lance’s chest again. The other man laughed, and for a moment, the warmth and tenderness that Keith felt in his chest at this moment made him forget why he was going over to get something to warm him in the first place.

It turned out that going outside for two hours watching a meteor shower in below freezing weather with his boyfriend only served to make Keith’s toes even colder, but somehow it was still worth it. They shared a smile as they leaned against the darkened apartment building, fingers interlocked as they watched one meteor after another streak down like diamonds. It was absolutely stunning, though Keith couldn’t help but think that sitting here, watching Lance watch the sky, was more beautiful than even the brightest comet in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, like me in elementary school and my early throne of glass fics :) ~~but do not look at those they are terrible~~
> 
> i hope that you enjoyed this, it was fun playing around with telling a story in such a small area of space especially with tired and incoherent brain! it's 3am as i'm posting this because school got canceled yesterday and today since theres a block of ice over colorado rn so yeah lmao. anyway, leave a comment/kudos if you liked it or just click on it to make me cry, that's all and bye
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adverbialnouns) ~~and an art account Soon~~ if you want


End file.
